


[podfic] just because I'm not allowed (doesn't mean that I don't want to)

by reena_jenkins



Series: taboos are for people who follow the rules [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: #ITPE 2019, Endor, F/M, First Time, Force Bond (Star Wars), Light Angst, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Mutual Pining, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: The victory party may be raging on Endor, but Han thinks there's some unfinished business that Leia and Luke need to take care of. Neither of them take that much convincing.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker
Series: taboos are for people who follow the rules [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623706
Kudos: 20
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[podfic] just because I'm not allowed (doesn't mean that I don't want to)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/gifts).
  * Inspired by [just because I'm not allowed (doesn't mean that I don't want to)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470632) by [roane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/pseuds/roane). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, First Time, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Polyamory Negotiations, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Endor, Force Bond (Star Wars), Twincest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, PWP

 **Length:** 00:33:35  
  
 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/\(SW\)%20_just%20because%20I'm%20not%20allowed%20\(doesn't%20mean%20that%20I%20don't%20want%20to\)_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) 

OR download a **[zipped m4b file](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0475.zip)** (compiled by [](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)[**knight_tracer**](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer) **)**


End file.
